


It Will Be Okay Bruh

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sappy, Silly, Slice of Life, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [A4A] It will be okay, bruh[Platonic bruhddle][Comfort][Cuddling][Silly][Slice of Life][best friends] slightly [sappy][caring][no sex][bruh]You come over on your usual movie day, but it seems your friend is having some trouble. As a good friend should in this situation, you make sure to be there for them.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	It Will Be Okay Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[Start]

[Door knock]

Open up!

It's movie day, and I brought pop…

[Brief Pause]

corn

[Brief Pause]

Bruh, you alright? 

Why do I ask?

It looks like you’ve been crying, bruh.

[Longer pause as your friend tells you “Now’s not a good time and they will see you another time”]

[Assertive but not threatening]

No!

Bruh, Don't Even. 

No, no, no, Don’t "see you another time" me, bruh!

I can't leave you like that.

No, we don't even need to watch the movie, bruh.

It's only ever an excuse to hang out and be around you. 

Anyway, it's hot out bruh, I’m sweating buckets.

How about we get a cold one, and we can sit and talk on the couch.

[awkward pause as they disapprove]

Or just enjoy eachothers company. We've been friends forever, bruh. I want to be there for you.

[walking or something to denote a distance from the door]

Oh that's nice and cold, bruh this is some good stuff where’d you get it? 

Yeah?

Bruh, it hits the spot especially on a day like today. 

[Laughing] No, I haven’t fixed my AC. Do I look like I’m made of money?

So… do you wanna talk about it, bruh?

No? 

I mean that's fine, but dude, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, bruh… 

[Medium Length Pause]

Okay, okay, okay, we don’t have to talk about it. You bruh, do not need to get angry in this heat. You don’t need to try and be all stoic A.F. You don’t have to put up a front with me, bruh. I won’t ever judge you. 

[Theatrically]

People say real baddasses don’t cry. The true badass cries openly, while walking away from explosions. 

[Laugh]

Bruh, I’m trying to be “serious” and “woke”. 

[Laugh at yourself]

No, laughings are okay. It’s times like these laughter is the best, bruh. 

You know we’ve both been through some shit together. Like last summer… 

[Chuckle] 

Yeah, let's not talk about that where anyone else can hear.

Besides, we have known each other for how many years now, you can…

[Interrupted by a sudden hug]

Or we could hug. 

[Short pause]

It’s okay bruh, 

[Brief pause]

You don’t have to say anything…

[Short pause]

I just wanted to tell you it’s okay. That it will be okay, bruh. When things look the roughest and you don’t know what to do. I’ll be there. I’ll always be there, bruh. I mean… I won’t know what to do either but we’ll be confused together. We’re both kinda useless in that respect.

[Chuckle]

Nah bruh, I’m not trying to get you to talk. I respect you don’t want to talk. I know that whatever it is, has got you shook up pretty bad. 

[Pause Hugging Sounds]

Don’t worry bruh, we can just hold each other here. When your ready, I’ll be here to listen. Like I said, I’ll always be there. Through thick or thin you’ll always have me in your corner. 

Yeah… It’s okay if we just stay here like this…

[Long pause]

No, bruh… It’s not weird

Everyone needs a hug, every once and awhile. 

Anyone who says otherwise is lying, bruh. We all need to be held and told it’ll be okay. The world is a horrible place. So it's nice to know, there’s somewhere a little less horrible.

[Laugh]

Yeah, this is mildly less horrible. Bruh, what the heck does that even mean? My hugs are the best, bruh.

[Hugging tighter grunt and a laugh]

Remember, bruh. You don’t have to worry, right now. Everything will be okay. And even when it’s not, you have me here to not be okay with. Right?

So... why don’t we not talk, and watch this action flick. 

[Soft laugh]

Heck yeah!

[Pause in overtly serious tone]

Bruh, there’s a freaking flying Trex, that shoots lasers out of its eyes! 

Nah bruh, It’s not lame.

Bruh...

[Short pause for response]

Bruh...

[Short pause for response]

“Bruh,” Don’t even worry about it, I’ve got your back. It will be okay, bruh. 

[End]


End file.
